


Long Time Coming

by tajador



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui get together sometimes.
Set in the 2023 future fic universe, but reading isn't necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this OT4 has been my favorite ship ever for years now, but i only just managed to make myself write something more explicit than goofy fluff for them... please do enjoy this extreme PWP... i'm sorry boys

Ryoma had asked countless times why they couldn't do these kind of things at Kaidoh and Inui's house, insisting that "No, trust me, cats really don't mind seeing or hearing you shoving your dick in someone", to which Kaidoh made the most offended and angered expression, shushing Ryoma lest his pure cats heard them talking about sex over supper.

And so they find themselves in Momoshiro's badly lit flat again, the place covered in clothes, toys, trinkets, sports equipment and posters that served little to no purpose.

Ryoma's boyfriend and Kaidoh had already argued approximately 6 times since they stepped into the crummy place 4 minutes ago, Kaidoh telling Momoshiro that he really needs to get his shit together and make something out of this dirt hole while opening the fridge and grabbing several beers without asking.

Kaidoh hands a can to Inui but knows better than to offer Ryoma one, kicking the door open further so the box of Ponta(tm) cans is visible. Ryoma accepts the invitation and grabs one, and the both of them ignore Momoshiro's shrieking and complaining. Ryoma pulls the tab of his can open and takes a sip while watching Kaidoh purposefully bump his shoulder into Momoshiro on his way out of the small kitchen, his sneer barely hidden behind the beer can when Momoshiro grabs the front of his shirt.

Inui raises his shoulders and leans against the hallway's wall, probably gathering essential Data despite his lack of notebook, Ryoma and him both watching as Momoshiro shoves Kaidoh against the kitchen's doorframe before the taller one grabs the back of Momoshiro's neck and leans forward to bite his lower lip.

Kaidoh puts his can of beer down on the counter to grab Momoshiro's hip instead, his nails seeming to dig in as he pulls his drinking buddy closer. They're grinding against each other sloppily and Momoshiro swats Kaidoh's hand away from his side before cupping his childhood rival's generous bottom, silencing his groaning with an even sloppier kiss.

Ryoma sips at his drink while watching them, Inui doing the same, except with a hand down his pants.

"They do this often?" Ryoma speaks casually while watching his boyfriend fondling and making out with Kaidoh.

"Yes. Approximately 83% of the evenings I work overtime. He sends pictures." Inui grins before gulping down the rest of his drink.

"Huh. Momo never sends me anything like that." It doesn't bother Ryoma, but he sure wouldn't mind seeing his two best friends getting spicy more than once or twice a year.

"Probably because you replied to the one (1) shirtless picture he ever sent you with ' _LOL_ '." Inui puts down his can and walks towards Ryoma, wrapping a slender arm around his waist.

"I won't even ask how you know about that." Ryoma snorts at the memory, honestly not sure what else he was supposed to say about such an hilariously embarrassing picture.

Inui chuckles next to Ryoma's ear, now pressing up against him and leaning his chin on his shoulder, still watching their boyfriends going at it.

Kaidoh tears off the hair elastic holding Momoshiro's hair up into a bun, tugging on a handful of his long hair to break the kiss and move his mouth to Momoshiro's neck. They still act like the awkward teenagers Ryoma knew long ago with the way they were rutting against each other while groaning, Momoshiro digging his fingers into Kaidoh's ass while shoving his other hand down the front of his pants.

Ryoma figures his boyfriend just squeezed Kaidoh's dick by the sound their friend makes, not quite a moan but softer than a growl, his grip on Momoshiro's hair loosening so he can grab the hem of his shirt instead, lifting it up to dig his nails into his exposed chest. Watching the way Kaidoh moves his hips to grind against Momoshiro's hand and hearing his boyfriend panting starts making Ryoma's stomach feel weird, his underwear feeling increasingly tight when Inui slips a cold hand under his shirt and moves it up his stomach slowly, taking his time to feel each of his muscles.

Kaidoh turns to look at Ryoma and Inui when Momoshiro starts sucking at his collarbones grossly loudly, his eyes still wide open even as he rolls his hips into his childhood rival's hand. Ryoma just flashes him a thumbs up while getting fondled by Inui, Kaidoh's eyes lowering until Ryoma can feel him staring right at his crotch.

"Do you want my boyfriend to suck your cock?" Inui's words make Ryoma snicker, but he can't deny that the thought was pleasing.

"Depends. He got any better?" Ryoma remembers how disastrous and incredibly sloppy Kaidoh's blowjobs used to be, having experienced them a few times throughout middle school.

"I'd say so. He's been getting a lot of practice." Inui says playfully, one of his hands still groping Ryoma's torso while the other unzips his jeans.

Kaidoh pushes Momoshiro away and shoves his knee between his legs while tugging his shirt off, tearing his eyes away from Ryoma to stare down Momoshiro, who rips open his dress shirt before squeezing Kaidoh's ass and guiding him away from the kitchen and towards his bedroom.

Momoshiro gets pushed away again, Kaidoh elbowing him in the stomach before grabbing Ryoma by the shoulders and taking him to the bed. Ryoma just smiles at his boyfriend's dejected look before leaving a quick kiss on Kaidoh's lips, laughing at the way his former teammate's face reddens, apparently more embarrassed by a chaste kiss than people watching him get his dick fondled.

Inui helps Ryoma out of his pants before sitting behind him on the bed, massaging his hips with one hand while his other wraps around the base of his cock, probably more interested in measuring its girth than pleasuring him.

"Interesting how this part of you has barely changed despite how tall you've grown." Inui says and it makes Ryoma snort, not particularly concerned by his looks.

"Did you just insult my boyfriend's dick?!" Momoshiro yells while unzipping his pants and pushing the countless pillows and blankets off of his bed to make more space.

"Just because he hasn't seen how ugly yours is yet." Kaidoh replies in a mumble and gets shoved down on the bed for it, Momoshiro pushing him face first against the mattress.

"It mustn't be that bad considering how often you let me shove it down your throat!" Momoshiro's words make Inui chuckle cryptically while Kaidoh growls against the mattress, failing to kick Momoshiro off and allowing him to pull off his pants. Kaidoh seems to shiver as Momoshiro grabs a handful of his exposed ass and Ryoma is tempted to reach his hand out as well, but Kaidoh is on him first, his hand covering Inui's own, both of them squeezing Ryoma's dick.

Inui pulls his hand away to brush some hair out of Kaidoh's face, stroking his jaw in what was probably meant to be an encouraging gesture, Ryoma mildly fascinated by how Kaidoh shows none of his typical roughness when Inui touches him. Inui rubs the back of his boyfriend's neck before forcing him down towards Ryoma's dick, Kaidoh's full lips grazing its head while staring at Ryoma before looking at Inui.

"Go on. Blow him." Inui's voice is calm but Ryoma can feel his growing hard on pressing against his butt, his own cock twitching as Kaidoh moves his lips down his length.

"Shit." Momoshiro whispers while unwrapping a condom, his eyes fixed on Ryoma's crotch as he watches his childhood rival going down on his boyfriend. Ryoma smirks at him and moves his hand to Kaidoh's head, slipping his fingers through his short hair.

Kaidoh moans before sliding his tongue up the underside of Ryoma's dick, still staring right past him and at Inui instead, frowning when Momoshiro moves his hand from his ass and slips a finger into him.

Ryoma feels Inui's hand move away from his hip, his former teammate brushing his fingers across his back before pulling them away, the sound of fabric sliding off giving Ryoma a good idea of what Inui was now doing with his hand. He's brought back to what's happening in front of him when he hears Kaidoh yelp, Momoshiro already up on his knees behind him, shoving his cock into his former teammate's ass.

"You could've prepared him more." Ryoma reproaches his boyfriend, knowing just how gentle and slow he could do it.

"Don't worry. That's how he likes it." Inui cuts in, and Ryoma can hear the smirk in his voice as he watches the growing blush on Kaidoh's frowning face. Momoshiro pulls his tongue at him before moving his hands to Kaidoh's hips, fingers digging into them as he pushes himself further in.

Kaidoh is breathing increasingly heavily and his hand tightens around Ryoma's shaft while his tongue slides across the head of his dick, his other hand grasping the bed sheets firmly. Ryoma can't decide whether he'd rather watch Momoshiro fucking someone other than him or Kaidoh blowing him, so he opts for turning around, looking over his shoulder to look at Inui, who was indeed jerking it out. It makes Ryoma laugh and Inui smiles at him in turn, moving a bit closer so the tip of his erection rubs against Ryoma's back while his mouth presses against Ryoma's neck.

Ryoma can hear Momoshiro panting over the sound of skin slapping, groaning and swearing while thrusting in and out of his drinking buddy, Kaidoh drooling and moaning around Ryoma's cock while sliding his mouth around it. It's kinda gross but Kaidoh's face makes up for it, his typically wild eyes now half-lidded and his face entirely red as he takes Ryoma all the way in, his teeth grazing against the sensitive skin whenever Momoshiro thrusts into him.

Momoshiro brushes his long hair out of his face, looking at Ryoma as he does so, smiling at him while fucking their friend, and it's almost hotter than being the one getting banged. He feels the tip of his dick rubbing against the roof of Kaidoh's mouth and a few more strokes are enough to make him come, his vision blanking out momentarily as he grits his teeth to quiet his moan.

Kaidoh swallows all of him, barely flinching as cum fills his mouth, licking Ryoma's cock clean before leaning against his thigh, eyes shut tight as Momoshiro continues thrusting into him.

"Hah! I made Echizen come without even touching him!" Momoshiro practically yells while grinning.

"The fuck are you talking about? I'm the one who..." Kaidoh's reply is cut short by a moan, biting his lips before nuzzling Ryoma's leg, trying to hide his flustered face.

"Shut up! He was totally looking at me. I look so hot that it made him come!" Momoshiro seems so sure of himself, a huge grin on his face as he continues fucking Kaidoh.

Ryoma snorts and rolls his eyes, ignoring his boyfriend in favor of petting Kaidoh's hair, watching him squirm and moan in pleasure. Inui chuckles behind him as well, his head resting on Ryoma's shoulder while he continues jerking off, the leaking tip of his cock pressing against Ryoma's lower back.

"You can fuck me, Inui." Ryoma says nonchalantly, rolling his hips backwards invitingly, but it only earns him an awkward chuckle.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm sure Kaidoh will still have some energy once we're back home. No need to worry about me." Inui replies, accentuating his point with a gentle squeeze to Ryoma's hip. Kaidoh mumbles something then, his voice muffled against Ryoma's thigh.

"Huh?" Ryoma invites Kaidoh to repeat himself by caressing his neck, guiding him away from his leg.

"I can take both of them." Kaidoh groans quietly, clearly embarrassed by his own idea.

"Woah woah woah! Not a good idea! Inui is, like," Momoshiro takes his hands off of Kaidoh's hips to gesture, attempting to emulate the size of Inui's cock. Ryoma laughs while brushing Kaidoh's hair out of his face.

"I agree. You could barely move for a day last time we tried this." Inui always the voice of reason, but Ryoma can feel him throbbing of excitement behind him.

"Last time? What exactly do you guys do when I'm not in the country?" Ryoma's tone is jokingly accusatory as he raises an eyebrow while looking at his boyfriend. Momoshiro simply laughs awkwardly in response.

"Just shut up. Fuck me." Kaidoh growls and they know it's real if he says it this bluntly.

Inui stands up and pulls his shirt off, apparently not embarassed to walk around with his dick out whatsoever, which made sense considering how often his friends had seen it, whether it was at the yakiniku restaurant or while playing beach volleyball

He sits besides Momoshiro and it's cute to see them next to each other like this, Inui still as thin as ever despite his absurd height while Momoshiro looked cuddle ready, chubby and tanned from his frequent trips to McDonald's and Florida.

Momoshiro pulls out and it makes Kaidoh whine before breaking into heavy breathing, his whole body shaking when Inui gently turns him around so his back is against the mattress. Ryoma crosses his legs and helps Kaidoh's head onto his lap, and it's kinda awkward how his hair tickles Ryoma's dick but Kaidoh doesn't seem to mind, his eyes half-lidded as he tries catching his breath.

Inui slips his fingers into Kaidoh to stretch him open even further, looking so focused that Ryoma figures he's making calculations. Seriously. Momoshiro throws one of Kaidoh's legs over his shoulder, squeezing his thigh and biting his calf to pass time or whatever. Kaidoh tries kicking him but Inui holds him down, shushing him while massaging his hip.

"Are you sure about this, Kaidoh?" Inui's voice is weirdly gentle but Kaidoh just grunts in reply, yelping when Inui thrusts into him with no further warning.

"Fuck." Momoshiro's eyes widden as he stares at Inui's dick slipping into Kaidoh, who arches his back and gasps while clutching the bed sheets under him. Ryoma brings his hand to Kaidoh's cheek in an attempt to calm him down, but his fingers soon find themselves in Kaidoh's mouth, his former teammate biting down on them to quiet his own moans.

"Oh... Okay..." Ryoma isn't in pain or anything, used to getting his fingers bit by his cats, and Momoshiro seems to find it hilarious, laughing as he changes position. It's awfully silly to watch the way Momoshiro has to straddle Inui before pushing Kaidoh's legs further apart so he can slip between them, leaning forward until his hands are on each side of Kaidoh's chest.

"Hey." Ryoma says now that his boyfriend's face was closer to his than it had been all evening, Momoshiro making an exaggerated kissy face towards him in response while sliding his hand down to his crotch, positioning himself just above Inui.

Kaidoh groans around Ryoma's fingers, letting the bed sheets go so he could grab Momoshiro's arm instead, his nails digging in while his legs tremble despite Inui's firm hold on them. He gasps when Momoshiro thrusts into him, breathless as he lets Ryoma's fingers go.

Ryoma watches Inui's expression change, his face more flustered than he had ever seen it before and obviously staring at Momoshiro's behind despite those glasses hiding his eyes. He thinks he even hears him moan, but Momoshiro was being way too obnoxiously loud to be sure.

They're sloppy at first and Kaidoh seems to be suffering more than anything, grinding his teeth together and curling his toes. Momoshiro seems close to losing his balance every other second, Inui's mumbled instructions are barely comprehensible and Ryoma starts having doubts regarding the spiciness of the experience.

But they eventually pick up a rhythm, Kaidoh reduced to a blushing and sweating and moaning mess on Ryoma's lap while Inui and Momoshiro thrust into him in alternance. Ryoma brushes his fingers through Kaidoh's hair, both comfort and convenience as he pushes his bangs out of his face, Kaidoh apparently still intent on staring at people as they fuck him.

Momoshiro tries holding Kaidoh's wrists down but his hands get slapped away immediately, Kaidoh hooking his arm around the back of Momoshiro's neck and forcing him down towards him. His yell of protest is barely audible as Kaidoh smothers him against his chest, Momoshiro grabbing handfuls of his bed sheets in irritation.

Kaidoh's expression seems to soften now that Momoshiro wasn't blocking his view of his boyfriend anymore, staring at Inui while choking Momoshiro and breathing heavily, each thrust making his shoulders shiver against Ryoma's legs.

Ryoma reaches out to pat Momoshiro's head out of compassion, but he freezes when Inui slams one of his hands against Momoshiro's ass, squeezing his cheeks firmly and fondling them a bit too intimately. Kaidoh seems similarly surprised, eyes wide as he stares at his boyfriend caressing Momoshiro's behind.

Inui pushes forward, inciting Momoshiro to continue thrusting into Kaidoh despite his compromising position, and he does just so. Ryoma can feel himself get hard again, Kaidoh moaning in his lap not helping whatsoever, his friend loosening his grip on Momoshiro from how much he was shaking.

Momoshiro mumbles a _'fuck'_ before moving his face to Kaidoh's neck, breathing hard out of his nose while biting down forcefully, thrusting into Kaidoh recklessly. Ryoma can barely tell it's his typically ridiculously attentive and gentle boyfriend who's fucking Kaidoh like an animal right in front of him, and he's almost envious. At least it keeps Kaidoh more than occupied enough to not complain about the way Ryoma's cock was pressing against the back of his head.

Inui squeezes Momoshiro's bottom again, forcing him in deep and out again until Kaidoh comes, his scream sounding angry rather than pleasured, his nails digging into Momoshiro's back as he shuts his eyes, drool dripping out of his mouth. It's kind of gross but also kind of hot, and Momoshiro seems to agree, whining against Kaidoh's neck as he orgasms in turn.

Momoshiro collapses on top of Kaidoh, earning himself a displeased groan as well as a frown from Inui, who moves him aside. He just laughs while lazily laying on his back besides Kaidoh, trying to catch his breath, his stomach stained with Kaidoh's cum, his long hair a sticky mess on his forehead. Ryoma moves his hand from Kaidoh's head to Momoshiro's, patting his boyfriend's forehead encouragingly.

Inui grabs Kaidoh's hands and lifts him up, helping him up on his lap while Kaidoh wraps his arms around his shoulders despite his exhaustion. Momoshiro goes _'ewww'_ at the honestly embarrassingly tender way Inui continues fucking Kaidoh, who apparently has enough energy to flip off Momoshiro before pressing his flushed face against Inui's shoulder.

Ryoma was just thankful that his dick had finally been Freed, shamelessly moving his hand to his shaft to jerk himself off, watching the way Inui digs his fingers into Kaidoh's thighs, listening to Kaidoh making low noises akin to purring. Ryoma smiles then, a thought for the days where Kaidoh couldn't even look Inui in the eyes without being reduced to a flustered and blubbering disaster of teenage crushes.

Momoshiro finally moves to take his dirty condom off and sits next to Ryoma, placing his hand over Ryoma's own, fingers pressing tight and helping his hand up and down his dick a bit too fast.

"See, Kaidoh!! Look at how romantic we can also be!" Momoshiro seems proud of his attempt to 'help' Ryoma jerk off, shouting in Inui and Kaidoh's direction while enthusiastically guiding Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma ends up shoving Momoshiro's hand away with a smile, but immediately turns his head to kiss him, his free hand pressing against his cheek. His thumb rubs over the tip of his own dick as his tongue finds its way inside Momoshiro's mouth, successfully distracting him away from any further goofery by making out.

They hear Inui whisper something that actually manages to make Kaidoh chuckle, the two of them staring at their friends until Inui moves his hands to Kaidoh's hips. Inui leans forward to kiss him and quiet the both of them as he climaxes, filling Kaidoh's ass with cum, moving his mouth to his jaw and kissing his face until Kaidoh's breathing calms down.

Momoshiro starts clapping his hands and Ryoma solemnly joins when Inui gets Kaidoh off of him and gently helps him lie down on the bed before wiping himself clean with Momoshiro's bed sheets, which earns him some offended yelling.

"What the hell Inui?! I can't afford going to the laundromat again!" Momoshiro tugs the stained bed sheets out of Inui's hands and presses them against his chest protectively.

"One round of laundry would cost you 460 yen. That's as much as a single burger. I'm sure you can make it." Inui starts putting his clothes back on, smiling teasingly at Momoshiro as he talks. "Plus, the staff knows you so well by now, I'm certain they don't even question the nature of the frequent stains on your bed sheets anymore."

"Okay I know you're making fun of me but you're right either way. And now that you mentioned food I'm hungry again. Who's up for a bite?" Momoshiro's stomach grumbles on cue, as if they hadn't already eaten a huge homemade meal at Kaidoh and Inui's house just two hours ago.

"There's something to eat right here." Ryoma hates his own attempt at a joke as he crawls between Kaidoh's legs, and Momoshiro's shrieked protest doesn't stop him from leaning down.

He hears Inui laugh behind him but all he sees is the way cum leaks out of Kaidoh's ass, his thighs still trembling ever so slightly. Ryoma moves his hands to Kaidoh's backside, squeezing it as he lifts him up just enough to press his face against him.

Kaidoh groans something that sounds like Ryoma's surname before fumbling to touch his hair, moaning unexpectedly loudly when Ryoma brushes his lips along his taint before sticking his tongue out.

"Nevermind. I just lost my appetite." Momoshiro keeps complaining but Ryoma knows his boyfriend is watching when he slowly circles his tongue around Kaidoh's swollen entrance.

"Interesting. It's having the exact opposite effect on me." Inui's voice is hot to Ryoma's ears as he tastes him on his tongue, shamelessly lapping up the come that had spilled into Kaidoh just a few minutes ago.

Ryoma hears Kaidoh moan louder with each stroke, his whole body trembling as Ryoma shoves his tongue deeper in and until there isn't a single drip of Inui's Juices left. Ryoma slides his tongue back out and up to Kaidoh's newly erect dick and oh god this is probably really unhygienic but there's a cock right in front of him, so he wraps his lips around the head and returns the earlier favor.

Kaidoh comes within seconds, again, but this time Ryoma opts for cleaning him up with Momoshiro's bed sheets, who's so exasperated (and possibly turned on) that he can't complain any longer.

"Alright. We can go get those burgers now." Ryoma smiles as he puts his clothes back on, taking the time to leave a quick cum-stained smooch on each of his friends' cheeks before walking out.


End file.
